NukaCola and Leather
by North American Scum
Summary: 50 prompts for nuclear apocalypse and teenage love LW/Butch .


**A/N: I've ganked this set of one word prompts from an LJ community (without permission because I lack an LJ, so if you're from the com and don't like it, just let me know and I can take it down). They're centered around my LW, Hazel and Butch, because I fangirl him so hard. Honestly, I'm a little uncomfortable with this as I haven't written in a while and I'd really like some critique. Oh, and some of these stretch the definition of "one sentence" a bit. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fallout 3, but based on the amount of time I've spent playing it, I think I should get at least partial ownership.**

**__**** Comfort**

It didn't take Hazel more than a week to realize that there is was comfort in the wastes- only a relatively safe place to sleep and a worn leather jacket to clutch around her

_**Kiss**_

Their first kiss was completely unspoken of after the fact and, by the time they met again, nothing more than a hazy memory of a life where the only things that mattered were the G.O.A.T and what name to call Wally Mack next.

**_Soft_**

He might not have been quite as cold as he made himself out to be, but Hazel knew there was nothing soft about Butch- he was all hard edges and metal studs and razor sharp switchblades.

_** Pain**_

She'd believed Jericho when he'd swore up and down that a plasma rifle wound isn't that bad, but as she clenched her teeth and Butch stabbed stimpaks frantically into her shoulder, she promised herself she would show that asshole what pain really felt like.

_** Potatoes**_

Neither of the two had seen a real potato before, so when they saw them just sitting on Dr. Li's table, just out in the open like that, they couldn't resist sharing a wicked grin as Butch quickly shoved a few into his pockets.

_** Chocolate**_

However, when they came across the 200-year-old chocolate bars, the look that passed between them was more wary than wily.

_** Rain**_

It rarely rained in the wastes, but the first time Hazel left the Citadel after activating Project Purity she walked out into the pouring rain, letting the torrents mix with her delirious tears as Butch begged her to come inside before she irradiated herself into ghouldom, goddamnit.

_**Happiness**_

Sometimes, she still managed to be shocked by how little happiness there was in the world because sometimes all she really needed to find joy was a safe place and some time with him.

_**Telephone**_

Three Dog seemed to be less a newscaster than a facilitator of an enormous game of telephone, especially when he spoke her so called fates of heroism and exalted her like some kind of messiah.

_**Ears**_

Butch had damn good ears- he could determine an enemy's exact location before she had time to even get her bearings. The problem was that his general course of action was more "run toward them, switchblade brandished" than a detailed battle plan.

_**Name**_

Hazel thought "Tunnel Snakes" was simultaneously the worst gang name and the worst bit of innuendo she'd ever heard, but somehow it managed to sound endearing whenever he said it.

_**Sensual**_

Butch wasn't exactly a master of smooth seduction, unless one found a scrounged bottle of whiskey and awkwardly slurred pickup lines sensual which, as luck would have it, Hazel did.

_** Death**_

Fear of death was one of the few constants in the wastes; it was why two scared, only semi-competent teenagers could last through a fight against power armored Enclave thugs, and why afterward they searched frantically for each other, dreading the day the other would be found cold and unmoving.

_  
__**Sex**_

She'd always been the first to proclaim sex overrated, but lying there, heart still fluttering in her chest as she languished against his sweat slicked skin, she had to admit that she'd been proven wrong for once.

_** Touch**_

Before, she'd be able to touch him without feeling like this, but now whenever her hand so much as brushed against his it sent a shock straight to her heart.

_** Weakness**_

Though she considered herself a dignified lady with a good head on her shoulders, Hazel had to admit that she had a terrible weakness for silly boys with greased hair and leather jackets.

_** Tears**_

Both tried to hold themselves to a strict no crying policy but there were times when she found herself dangerously close to slipping and her only respite was in his arms.

_** Speed**_

She looked up from her freshly printed copy of the Wasteland Survival Guide and yelled excitedly across the room. "Butch! Did you know that deathclaws can run at up to 40 miles per hour!?" He grumbled. "Really? I'll be sure to keep that in mind next time I'm getting my face ripped off."

_** Wind**_

He could say that she looked beautiful when the wind blew her hair gently around her angelic face, but he found it even more attractive when she started cursing about how it fucked up her hairstyle.

_**Freedom**_

Maybe the wasteland was a sick, depressing place where people were hardly better than animals, but Butch had to admit the sheer freedom- to start drinking at ten in the morning or fuck his girl pretty much whenever they want or anything, really- was pretty sweet.

_  
__**Life**_

Most of it was actively trying to kill them, but Hazel couldn't help but be amazed that life, in whatever form was still holding on and even thriving in such a dead, empty place.

_  
__**Jealousy**_

She rationalized her actions, saying it was the only way they could get what they needed without shooting people and yeah, he got it, but every time she used that _look _on another man he could barely resist the powerful impulse to go over there and kick that other guy's teeth out.

_**Hands**_

His hands endlessly fascinated her, whether they were holding a shotgun aimed at some hideous rad-creature or tangled in her hair and stroking her body while he pushed her up against a wall.

_**Taste**_

The faint taste of Nuka-Cola in his mouth drives her crazy, and she is embarrassed to admit that now just drinking one could fill her stomach with butterflies.

_**Devotion**_

Monogamy never really appealed to Butch, so it came as a surprise they day he realized there was no other girl he really wanted to be with, not even for one night.

_**Forever**_

At this point she knows she could live another 50 years or die next week; either way, she's sure who she wants to spend that time with

_**Blood**_

She thought she'd spent too much time working in a clinic and living in the wastes for blood to worry her at all, so she was rather surprised at her panic every time she saw him clutching a wound or with blood running down his face.

_**Sickness**_

"Oh god, that's so sick," she squealed. "In all seriousness though," her voice lowered slightly "I'm in, let's do it."

_**Melody**_

There are times when he thinks that if he hears that stupid "Let's Go Sunning" song one more time, he'll turn his 10mm on himself, but then he sees her and decides he can handle it if it makes her grin like that.

_**Star**_

She seems to know the name of every star and constellation in the sky and though he doesn't really give a damn about astronomy, he's impressed and slightly frightened that she can even remember all that.

_**Home**_

When she went back to the vault, she realized that it had never been any more a home than Rivet City, Megaton, or any random place she had spent the night.

_** Confusion**_

Sometimes Butch's cluelessness about survival was frustrating, even infuriating. There were other times where it was nothing but irresistibly hilarious (mostly when it wouldn't get them killed).

_**Fear**_

No matter how many fights she wins or days she survives, there's a constant, nagging fear that this day will be her last, so she better get living while she can.

_**Lightning/Thunder**_

In her mind, thunderstorms are associated with either sex or the righteous anger of an angry old testament god, and she thinks she prefers the former, especially when he starts doing that _wonderful_ _thing_.

_** Bonds**_

Some people claim familial love is the strongest, while others say friendly relationships are better, but she thinks the strongest bond possible is the one with the person who saves you from near death on a regular basis.

_**Market**_

It seemed to Butch that the driving economic force is the wasteland was insanity. Why else would she have gone to the Rivet City Marketplace to sell cash for handfuls of _bottle caps?_

_**Technology**_

He had a fascination with technology not betrayed by his exterior- every time they came across a broken television or terminal he felt the need to fiddle with it for hours.

_**Gift**_

She treasured the things he gave her, even if they were worthless junk, as a gift, just because they came from him.

_**Smile**_

When he smiled it was usually more of a knowing smirk and she reserved her smiles for special occasions, so when that certain grin passed between them, it was a truly beautiful and momentous occasion.

_**Innocence**_

Everyone sure as hell knows that he's not innocent, but Butch is pretty certain that most people don't know dirty their little Vault 101 saint can be.

_**Completion**_

Hazel didn't buy the idea of being completed by one's lover (she even thought it was strange when people referred to their spouse as their better half), but now that she was with him, she was pretty sure that some people were just made for each other.

_**Clouds**_

Either the weather affected her mood or, by some strange miracle, her mood affected the weather, because it always seemed that the sky was extra cloudy on days when they were arguing or couldn't find enough food.

_** Sky**_

Strangely enough, the sky freaks him out more than any dangerous mutant thing in the wastes, even radroaches; there's just something about its all-consuming openness that gets to him.

_**Heaven**_

She's pretty sure by this point that heaven doesn't exist, so she's careful to make every laugh, every touch, every moment where she truly believes that his soul is perfectly matched with hers.

_**Hell**_

She did believe in hell, even if it seemed to be going by the alias "earth" at times.

_**Sun**_

Sure, the sun may have been a dangerous annoyance, but looking at the bronzed glow it gave him (which perfectly set off his eyes, for the record), she couldn't begrudge it too much.

_** Moon**_

They both found the night vastly preferable to the day, particularly those nights them spent together, relaxing on a deserted rooftop or in an empty field.

_**Waves**_

He's always been one of those people who has to start a little disruption that quickly turns into a huge debacle, like a pebble dropped in a pool of water, much to Hazel's exasperation.

_**Hair**_

As much as she enjoyed teasing him about it, she had to admit that Butch had a talent for working with hair, and there was a certain beauty in the way he was completely in his element with it.

_**Supernova**_

She had a habit of comparing every significant or great event in her life to a supernova- the moment she first left the vault, the moment she realized her father's project had succeeded, the moment she realized she loved him and even a really good orgasm if she was feeling especially charitable.


End file.
